Previously developed washing systems for colorant applicators involved a manifold that was mounted on wheels having V-shaped grooves that rode on top of a V-shaped track. This system had frequent tracking problems ranging from binding to derailment due to the fact that this was a very fixed and rigid structure. Temperature variation is also a significant factor in the derailment and misalignment of the washing system.
The present invention solves these problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.